tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Calix Alexander Cole
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Calix Alexander Cole is the lead character and main protagonist of the Hybrid army created by his father, Adras. Calix and his hybrid siblings are considered significant and actively sought after by vampire covens who wish to destroy them and their father because of the hybrids strength. Calix is the first ever offspring of his father and a human female, therefore making him the first hybrid. BEFORE BIRTH Calix’s father Adras was born somewhere in Greece around 44BC, and changed into a vampire at the age of twenty-four. Before he was turned into a vampire, he had been part of the Greek army. As a vampire he was part of a coven, along with seven other vampires, including the vampire who had turned him. During his time with the coven, Adras grew displeased with how little control they had over Greece, compared to other – much larger covens that had plenty of lands and riches. Adras had tried to convince his coven to go to war with the other covens of Greece and take their lands for themselves, but the coven was not interested. They were happy with what little they had and informed Adras he should be too. But he wasn’t and soon after that he began to resent his coven for their weakness. Soon after, he killed his coven for not siding with him and began to plot against the other covens of Greece. He knew he could not destroy the covens alone and needed help, but also knew he wasn’t likely to find it within the already existing vampires of Greece. So, Adras decided to create an army of new-born vampires to do his bidding. The results of this however were not good. After a short time the vampires turned on him, claiming they hated him for turning them into monsters. Adras had no other choose but to destroy his new-born army. But this did not stop Adras. He was determined to gain control of the other covens no matter what. It was soon after destroying his new-born army that he met his first vampire/human hybrid which gave him the idea to create an army made up of his own children, who would have to be loyal to him. Adras began to mate with human women, impregnating them with his children which resulted in their deaths. Human women cannot handle the processes of carrying a hybrid to term. The whole process is extremely risky and can easily fail due to the fragile human body and because most vampires have a hard time resisting the urge to kill humans, it takes a high level of self-control to be so close to the human and still resist the temptation of her blood. Once the woman is impregnated, the fetus inside her grows much faster than human fetuses, and will grow extremely strong overtime. Should it cause too much trauma to her before birth, it can easily destroy its own existence by killing the mother. The fetus is grown to full term one month after conception, and will utilize its own strength and teeth to break its way out. This will, however, result in the death of the mother, as the damage is too much for her body to take. Adras did not care about the deaths of the women he impregnated. It was the hybrid children he was after. Building his hybrid army was a long process, which included many failures, but after five and a half years he finally had the army of his dreams. Early Life Category:Twilight Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire/Human Hybrids